<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lazy Routine by Violinash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774871">A Lazy Routine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violinash/pseuds/Violinash'>Violinash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Zadr one-shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cuddling with barely any plot honestly, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fic for 3am when you are touch starved, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Older Dib (Invader Zim), literally just cuddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violinash/pseuds/Violinash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Irkens have no concept of rest time, vacation, or clocking out. Life was service to the empire. Zim was confused when he first learned the concept of the weekend."<br/>A lazy Saturday afternoon full of cuddling and some introspection, but mostly just cuddling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Zadr one-shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lazy Routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is slightly a follow up to the first fic I posted. It's from the scenario - just how soft and fluffy can we go. The answer is this cuddles without plot. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Irkens have no concept of rest time, vacation, or clocking out. Life was service to the empire. Zim was confused when he first learned the concept of the weekend. A few days after he had just arrived, he was outside of the skool waiting for someone to open it, but no one did. Not the next day either. Zim then had his computer explain the concept of different weekdays and weekends. Time.. to accomplish nothing productive? Another sign of humanity’s insanity.</p><p>Nearly a decade on Earth later, Zim woke up in no rush. It was a Saturday and rest day for him and Dib. Zim began to gently untangle himself from Dib, careful not to wake the human as he needed all the extra sleep he could get. Dib’s consciousness stirred as he felt his arms moved. He was still pretty tired so he pulled whatever was moving towards his chest and held it still as he drifted back to sleep. Zim made a confused noise but began purring once he registered what had happened. A little more rest couldn’t hurt. Zim couldn’t quite go back to sleep so he replayed his favorite memories through his Pak until his Dib awoke. </p><p>After about another hour Zim was able to notice the minor change in Dib’s breathing that signified he was awake and shifted so he could look up at his humans face. Dib’s eyelids fluttered open awake to Zims beautiful big pinkish-red eyes looking at him. Dib was still very delirious from such a long sleep and easily said a drowsy voice “Woah pretty.”</p><p>As Dib blinked awake more, Zim’s blushed and gently whacked antenna at Dib’s forehead.<br/>
“Of course Zim is beautiful, but the Dib’s praise is satisfactory to Zim.” </p><p>“Hmm is that so Space boy? I think my praise is more than satisfactory, my amazing, brilliant, clever star.”</p><p>“Stars cannot be clever Dib-Idiot. But that was perhaps.. Decent”</p><p>Dib lightly rubbed at the area below Zim’s pak. Trapping him with his arms and resting his lips against the base of Zim’s antenna.</p><p>“good.. morning? What time is it? I guess it doesn’t matter too much.”</p><p>Zim sighed contentedly in agreement with that last part and turned his head into Dib’s chest. Dib kept giving Zim sweet pecks on his head and kept tending to the muscles around Zim’s pak, relishing the chance to lazily cuddle. Dibs stomach rumbled signalling the need to move. They got out of bed by Zim playfully shoving Dib off and Dib pulling the sheets so Zim would fall off too. Dib gave a dramatic groan.</p><p>“When did we become so soft? We need to go spar sometime or fight some space pirates or something.”  Dib’s voice gave no sign of discontent with their current arrangement. </p><p>“We could always go out into the woods and assault some earth cryptids. Like always you can try to take pictures and Zim will defend your idiotic big head.” </p><p>“Hey, that only happened like.. Well that may not be the case this time!”</p><p>The two kept chatting about new adventures to go on or ways to fund their newest projects. They ate a simple breakfast and continued their banter. As soon as they were done they moved over to the couch for some relaxing and maybe a movie. Given they sorta freelanced and had no set schedule, weekends were designated rest days where they accomplished no work and focus on themselves. Sometimes that meant some scheming and video games, sometimes that meant cuddles and venting to each other. </p><p>It took Zim time to adjust to physical affection, the empire had taken drastic measures to condition his first instincts as a smeet of seeking comfort out of him. But Dib never forced anything, he always tried to give Zim what he never truly had in the empire, control. Dib laid back on the couch and opened his arms wide so Zim could choose how he wanted to cuddle up. Zim laid right on top of Dib, intertwining their legs, arms wrapped around Dib’s chest, and nestling his face into Deb’s neck. They turned on a scary movie they like to make fun of or just relax to the screams of the protagonists. </p><p>Dib held Zim around his lower back with one hand and with the other hand rubbed gently between his antenna. Moments like this made Dib’s head spin. He took a long breath and took in the soft display from the truly dangerous creature curled up in his lap. They’d grown up together, sticking with each other through thick and thin, enemies or allies. Dib could have never pictured this scenario as a child or teenager, but he could also not imagine any other being with him like this. </p><p>Zim’s was basically melting and purred loudly. He reached up his arms around Dib’s neck, petting at Dib’s hair. The Dib had dramatically changed the course of Zim’s life again and again and again. Zim never considered the possibility he would be able to find genuine love with someone of equal standing and worthy of all of Zim, let alone be able to express any kind of love ever again. It took many hard lessons, but the pain was so worth the reward. </p><p>“Can I touch your pak?” Zim froze for a second.</p><p>Dib was well aware Zim’s pack was a very sensitive part of Zim's body. Zim didn’t like casual touch generally, but there was especially sensitive. Dib made sure to always avoid it when holding Zim, but occasionally when Zim was extremely comfortable, he was allowed to feel it.</p><p>Zim hesitated a moment before adjusting himself lightly and giving a clear nod. Dib began by continuing petting between his antenna and moving his other hand up to massage any tension out of Zim’s shoulders. He began moving his hand down slowly before resting on top of where the pak meets Zim’s back. He looked at Zim for any sign of discomfort and seeing none began rubbing along the seam. Dib slowly put his hand across the whole top and dragged his hand down to the bottom. Dib kept repeating with the same expected petting motion and looked down to gauge Zim’s reaction.</p><p>Zim’s shivered at the first touch on his pack, but couldn’t stop the small chirps from his mouth and trills from the tymbals in his sides. Giving into the wonderful sensation, his throat warbled some deep notes and he cuddled deeper into Dib’s chest. Dib was starstruck at Zim‘s reaction and gave a solid kiss to the top of Zim‘s head. </p><p>“Is this all right?” Dib thinks he knows the answer but wants to make sure. Zim gave another nod as the many noises continued. Irkens were very loud. Period, that was the case all the time, but when Zim was loud and happy, it was the most joyous music to Dib’s ears. </p><p>Joy was the thread throughout the rest of the day. A happiness that gripped both beings’ chests and opened them up, like a delicate flower bloom. Vulnerable, but completely safe in each other’s presence. Such raw closeness was not always on the table. They were much too rough around the edges for that. But moments like this, where everything fit together perfectly, were cherished.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love me some fluff, but I do hope to start working on a longer fic with more plot and hurt and comfort. I probably won't be able to until winter break for me, which is like late December. So I hope these little fluffy pieces are good for now.</p><p>You can find my art on my insta or tumblr which are both @violintrees</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>